


Зелёный

by Kaitein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, повседневность, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Иногда изюминок в тебе набирается на целый кекс.





	Зелёный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019.  
> Пятая часть коллаба "Калейдоскоп", полный сборник размещён на фб: https://ficbook.net/collections/12294403

Иногда атака акумы казалась очень привлекательным вариантом развития событий, особенно когда твой бойфренд откровенно мелет какую-то чушь, аккуратно и занудно складывая вещи в свой потрёпанный старый чемодан.

Вообще-то Кэлин Бюстье можно было назвать образцовой дамой: безупречная укладка, выглаженная одежда, брошка строго на левом верхнем углу кармана жакета. К. Э. Л. И. Н. = красота, элегантность, лаконичность и.... и это самое «Н» она оставляла без расшифровки, этакой изюминкой, мол, какая девушка без загадки?

Вот только этот осёл, посмевший ей в лицо бросить «ты скучная», видимо, не знал об этом, поэтому, проглотив все упрёки и пережив исчезновение зубной щётки в своей ванной (своей, электрической) вкупе с ещё какими-то безделушками, она стояла посреди гостиной и смотрела в зеркало на своё отражение.

На душе было откровенно паршиво, можно сказать, что даже кошки скребли — она могла поклясться, что видела уголком глаза пронёсшуюся мимо окна чёрную тень — и перспектива быть заражённой акумой сейчас была не самой хреновой.

Кэлин вздохнула и посмотрела на часы: десять вечера, детское время уже практически подошло к концу, к тому же завтра был учебный день. Всё-таки она была ещё и довольно деликатным человеком, поэтому решила не беспокоить понапрасну героев Парижа, и, вздохнув ещё раз, прошла на кухню, выпила пару таблеток успокоительного и уж было пошла умываться, чтобы лечь спать и забыть этот скомканный отвратительный вечер как страшный сон.

Вот только её щётки, новенькой, недавно купленной, в стаканчике как не было, так и не появилось.

И теперь, сидя за барной стойкой, Кэлин на секунду поняла, что же значила эта буква Н в её имени, но, отмахнувшись от глупой мысли, заказала ещё один шот текилы. 

Вообще-то Кэлин Бюстье можно было назвать образцовой дамой: аккуратность и пунктуальность, казалось, циркулировали у неё в крови, но когда она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой только ворох простыней, и вроде как услышала чей-то голос на кухне, то просто закрыла глаза.

Наверное, нужно было менять имя на Кэлип — «П» означало бы «пиздец». Вздрогнув, она тут же вскочила с кровати (слава богу, оказавшейся её собственной). Рядом никто не лежал, а голос оказался трелью телефона, по какой-то случайности лежавшего на кухне.

И тут она совершила ошибку.

Наверное, все знают о таком приёме: поставить на звонок мелодию, у которой было бы обманчиво тихое и нежное начало, что затем бы сожралось раскатистыми басами и визгом гитары, мол, чтобы быстрее взять трубку, и у Кэлин Бюстье был такой маленький секрет. Всё равно из школы ей практически не звонили — все знали, насколько она ответственный и серьезный человек, поэтому она могла позволить себе небольшую шалость, поставив какой-то старый хит своей любимой метал-группы.

Прокол номер раз — до занятий оставалось всего полчаса (она обычно приезжала в коллеж за час). Прокол номер два — она совсем не смотрела на часы.

И тут гитарист ударил по струнам, произведя феерию как в кухне, так и в голове Кэлин, тут же ответившей готовностью разорваться на тысячу осколков. Да, теперь стоило менять не только имя, но и мелодию на звонке из школы.

И по ходу дела ещё и работу, ведь как ни старалась Кэлин упросить Дамоклеса дать ей хотя бы один выходной — видит бог, она не хотела свалиться с болезнью так быстро! — этот старый мешок с перьями лишь расхохотался, сказал: «Вы шутите, Кэлин, вы же никогда не болеете», и повесил трубку.

— Ах ты филин ощипанный, — думала Бюстье, со скоростью метеора с похмелья собираясь на занятия, — сова недоделанная, пугач несчастный...

Впрочем, чем сильнее она пыталась подобрать как можно больше заместительных, тем пуще болела голова. Предварительно обняв унитаз напоследок и опустошив рвущийся наружу желудок, Кэлин напилась воды прямо из-под крана, нацепила солнцезащитные очки и по старой привычке, поправив шляпку, ринулась в бой.

Первая схватка была выиграна — в школу она залетела до звонка, успев обогнать на целых две минуты заходившего на финишную прямую Агреста, отметилась на чек-пойнте в учительской, приведя себя в надлежащий вид, и, окинув взглядом в зеркале точёную фигурку, всё-таки смирилась с мыслью, что спринт до школы не только не смог помочь вчерашней текиле выветриться, но и сделал ещё хуже: цвет лица теперь был приятного зеленоватого оттенка, прямо под стать глазам. 

«Если я переживу этот день, то точно куплю себе ту большую коробку круассанов у Дюпен-Чэнов», думала Кэлин, стараясь не собрать все косяки по дороге к классу, однако с каждым шагом ставки повышались: желудок снова дал о себе знать. 

«Если я выживу до конца этого урока... то нахрен эти круассаны, пойду и съем самый большой бургер в мире. И запью всё колой. Парой литров. И больше никогда не буду танцевать ламбаду на барном столе».

Во второй схватке она тоже одержала победу — во время контрольной все ученики хотя бы не так громко разговаривали, но когда настало время самостоятельной работы, ход битвы обернулся не в её пользу, и теперь образцовая мадам Бюстье, скрежеща зубами от новых вспышек головной боли, думала, как бы саботировать свой любимый предмет и сбежать из школы поскорее в свою тихую квартирку безо всяких разговоров и цапавшихся дочек мэров и пекарей на задних партах.

Подождите-ка...

Кусочки паззла, щёлкнув, встали на свои места, и мадам Бюстье аж подпрыгнула на месте.

— Ты что делаешь, Дюпен-Чэн? Быстро поднимай!

— Сама уронила — сама и поднимай!

Она совсем забыла, что являлась классной руководительницей самого щедрого на акуманизацию класса, поэтому стала писать на доске помедленнее. Вдруг Моль не успеет.

— Мадам Бюстье! — раздался голос Милен.

«Так, надо притвориться, что я в наушниках и не слышу... Блядь, у меня нет наушников».

— Дюпен-Чэн!

«Ещё три строчки и я повернусь... Чёрт, почему так медленно тянется время».

Стрелки часов действительно стали двигаться медленнее, воздух в аудитории слегка загустел, и в голове теперь была непроходимая каша — Кэлин с надеждой покосилась на слегка приоткрытое окно.

— Мадам Бюстье! — заверещала Хлоя, но ей уже было не до этого — тёмно-фиолетовая бабочка с порывом ветерка уже влетела внутрь.

«Три... два...»

Бюстье закрыла глаза. Глубоко вдохнула. Мысленно принесла всем извинения и пожелала господину Дамоклесу долгих лет жизни без похмелья.

«Один на ниточке...»

Сзади послышался чей-то грозный рык, и Кэлин наскоро крикнула:

— О господи, де-ети, быстро из класса! — кашель практически не скрыл перебора в наигранности (к счастью, всем было не до её хитросплетённых интриг), и, лёгким движением кинув назад мелок, она подхватила заранее подготовленную сумку и еле заставила себя выйти последней из класса.

Выгнав напуганных школьников в холл, Кэлин бежала наравне с ними до выхода (чуть было не перегнав Кима), пересчитала всех ещё раз и с ужасом поняла, что не хватало одного отставшего от группы Агреста и одной Дюпен-Чэн.

Рвотный позыв как будто приветственно помахал ей ручкой, и она позеленела ещё больше.

— Мадам, с вами всё в порядке? 

— В полном, — рассеянно ответила она, пытаясь сообразить, сильно ли ей настучат по голове, если она не отыщет эту постоянно ныкавшуюся парочку, — за мной не ходить!

И Кэлин умчалась по направлению к туалетам, стараясь игнорировать продолжавшуюся какофонию в голове и какой-то бред новоиспечённого чудовища, доносящийся рокотом откуда-то сверху.

Кажется, он орал что-то про «Отврезителя» и стремление раскрыть всем глаза... или же про «Отрезвителя»?

Замерев на месте, она прислушалась и поняла, что ей не послышалось — высунувшись из-за угла, Бюстье увидела, что Ледибаг уже была на месте и совершенно спокойно препиралась с чудовищем, ласково обзывая его «Вытрезвителем».

Если бы кто-то был рядом, то, наверное, сказал бы, что у неё загорелись глаза. Бюстье сглотнула подкатывавший к горлу комок, взмолилась Бражнику, чтобы это действительно был её билет к счастливому избавлению от ночных приключений, и ринулась прямо на Ледибаг, в которую направлялась атака чудовища.

Героиня явно не ожидала подобного расклада событий и застыла столбом, когда счастливая Кэлин буквально словила собой летевшие в неё мерцавшие сопли, и, раскинув руки, упала на пол с блаженным выражением лица.

***

— Мадам... Мадам Бюстье! Вставайте! — ей было так хорошо и приятно ощущать полную пустоту в голове и абсолютное ничего во всём теле, поэтому в ответ на такие глупости она просто перевернулась на другой бок, игнорируя дотошного старичка-охранника и внезапно похолодевший пол под щекой. Куда ему понять её облегчение? — Вчера закончилось часа два назад, почему вы всё ещё лежите в спортзале? 


End file.
